Not Everything is What It Seems
by love-kittie
Summary: Its completely AR! New chapter!
1. Prologue: Intoro

Not Everything is What It Seems  
  
Authors Note: This is a romance fic. It has no sailor senshi, but it does have people with unexplained powers (oops said too much ^_~) This is a Minako/Kunzite center AU, but the others do make appearances. If you want more of the others check out my other fics. Luv ya! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Disclaimer: I do not own Sera Muun or any of its characters so please have mercy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Prologue: Intoro  
  
I looked around my surroundings trying to take it all in. I was in a cozy room for a pirate ship. But after all this was the life I've chosen. For you see I rather be here then with that barbaric man they referred to as a Lord. Yes, he was a Lord and I his daughter. Here, the pirates are more like family. They took me in knowing the risk as I play myself off as a boy. Which is a hard feat considering my long blonde hair and curvy figure, but I can sure act like a boy. The men on this ship love me like a sister nothing else. But what can I say I learned a simple fact in my eighteen years of age: Lords of the Land are more brutal than Lords of the Seas. Here let me introduce myself: My name is Kenia Ren'ai or in the style of my home Ren'ai Kenia, innocent love or love innocent. And this is my story.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Do you love or hate it? Please review! 


	2. Chapter One: A new life?

Disclaimer: Nope don't own any of this except the idea!  
  
An: I know I'm way behind the initial time for updating but school keeps me busy. I hope to update regularly. I rewrote this chapter entirely because the first one wasn't very good. Hopefully this one is better. I will try to update my often. But I have two more stories to update before I add another chapter to this one. Enjoy! ~Love Kittie  
  
Not Everything is What it Seems: Chapter 1: A New Life?  
  
And so it begins..  
  
I shook my head slightly and noticed Tenshi staring at me. "What?" I asked him suspiciously. His gaze just got harder as he swiftly got up. "Enough day dreaming Kenia. Your new life is about to begin. You know it won't be easy girl." He said roughly. You would never figure his name meant angel.sure whatever you say oh mighty god. I tired to suppress my laughter to my inner thoughts but a smile crept on my face. "Girl, it's time you learn the pirate ways if you ever want to surpass as one." "Yes Cap'n" I saluted which I figure would only piss him off. Tenshi just stood there not assumed with his stony face. I sighed and looked him in the eye. "Can I change first?" He nodded and left the room. I quickly began to undress and redress. I had to bandage my cleavage to hide my womanly features. I quickly placed a pair of blue trousers on and slip on a similar shirt the Captain had given me. I place my hair into weird hairstyle that made my hair appear cut in boyish style but in reality it was an intricate bun. I grabbed a dagger and stuck it in my belt as I went out the door. He was there as soon as I got on deck and without a warning tried to hit me with his fist. I flipped backwards and got into a defensive stance. I knew am not as easy as I look but everyone has a façade. I tried to sideswipe him but he blocks me. I know I have to prove myself to him and everyone else on this ship that I'm worth it. He was sizing me up but I never saw him coming from behind. I quickly stepped out of the way in defiance trying to ease the blow. He got my side and knew there was a bruise but who the hell cares, right? I quickly used my agility and kick him in the gut. I knew that I caught the attention of his crew which was a good thing. Tenshi suddenly stopped and looked at me with his hard gaze. "Tomorrow you begin you training with Koraseru. Remember you work your way for my ship" Tenshi stated giving me his flat gaze. I nodded to him knowing soon my new life begins. Tenshi walked towards me roughly grabbing me and pulling me into a room. I glared at him for his treatment as I heard him sigh. I looked up into his slate blue eyes and realized that his name did fit. "Kenia from now on you are to wear men's clothing unless I say otherwise. Also, you will not go by Kenia anymore. Your new name is Xen. Got it?" I nodded dumbfound as I couldn't help but remember when I first met him. Tenshi quickly dismissed me from his sight. I scrambled into my own cabin with labored breathing as I berated myself. Oh well no use dwelling on the past might as well get some sleep tomorrow will be a hell of a day. I found I couldn't sleep; I just couldn't get Tenshi off my damn mind. I still remember that fateful day. My father was looking for me he had another 'paying' customer. I knew if I didn't submit then my father would make me his way. So I ran and that's when I met him. He was tall and majestic with his silver mane tied into a regal ponytail. I thought he was an angel maybe even an archangel to take me to my death. It just so happens the pirates where attacking the royal treasury and I was in the way. So I begged him to take me with him. He asked why and I didn't respond.just maybe just maybe he is my angel..  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I knew I had been hard on the girl, but it was necessary. For a moment she let her guard down and I saw sorrow in her eyes. I can't help but wonder what made a noble girl come to the ranks of the pirate. She was very impressive with her skill which is a shock coming from where she was raised. Oh well no use dwelling. I need to confer with Koraseru and Maki about the plans. I silently got up out of my chamber and began to request my nightly report. "Captain the winds are blowing hard we might be able to reach Twilight City by two morrows" the night watch stated. "Alright stay on course. Maki.Koraseru come with me." I said leading back to my chamber. Koraseru was an intelligent man and Maki was a stargazer navigator. Both were my most trusted men and I had no doubt Kenia will give them a run for their money. "Kora-chan you are to train Kenia who is to be referred to as Xen. Maki- chan you will take over her training when Kora is done till then I want you to steer the ship towards Twilight. I figure the men need their fun." "Sure Captain, your going to check on your sister aren't you?" "Hai, Kora I'm sure you don't mind." "Not at all" "Tenshi-chan, why did you take on Kenia?" "Maki I'm not sure myself. Though once things are settle within us. I will find out why a lady of the land wishes to become a lord of the sea." I said thoughtfully. "You're dismissed. Leave me to my thoughts!" I said waving them away. My most trusted friends bowed and left. 'I must be careful around her. There's just something about her. Well its time to retire' I thought to myself striping down to my shorts. I slowly drifted off to sleep with a vixen on my mind.  
  
Love/ Hate it? Better than Before? Please review. 


End file.
